This application generally relates to interactive multimedia distribution systems and, more particularly, to recording or to copying of media.
Service and network providers should be able to command a user's digital video recorder. In today's video recording environment, the recorder's operation is initiated by the user. The user views the schedule of programs (usually presented as a grid in an electronic programming guide), selects the desired program, and then instructs the video recorder to record that program. If, however, a network provider or service provider could instruct the user's video recorder to enter a recording mode of operation, the provider could offer the user enhanced and even new services. What is needed, then, are methods, systems, and products that allow a provider to control media recording at the user's premises.